Satisfaction is Not in My Nature
by X-Breath of Fresh Air-X
Summary: Imagine Loki offering to help you unknot your corset strings. Written for the Imagine Loki blog on Tumblr.


**Written for the Imagine Loki Blog on Tumblr for an Imagine suggested by yours truly.**

_**NOTES/WARNINGS: Loki feels ahead, will possibly and most likely cause riots to break out in the streets. This will leave you thirsting for more, whether it ends here or continues into further chapters is undetermined.**_

* * *

**Imagine Loki offering to help you unknot your corset strings.**

* * *

It felt as though the banquet would never end; it was a loud and obnoxious event filled with large burly men who demanded everything to be brought to them, celebrating every song, every drink, every last morsel of food.

Of course I could understand why celebrations were in order, Prince Thor Odinson had achieved a great feat in battle today in his mission to restore order to the nine realms. While this was all very glorious I was growing both tired and weary, and couldn't wait for an appropriate amount of time to pass before it was acceptable to retire to my chambers.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, is something the matter my lady?" I jumped at the sound of the smooth silken voice from behind me, and turned to face Prince Loki, Thor's brother. "I do not know what you are talking about your grace," I lied, sure that he would see through my meager attempt at deception.

"Does it not please you to celebrate the triumphs of my brother?" he offered. His face was half masked by the shadows and I couldn't read his expression. I wasn't sure if he was asking or absentmindedly sharing his own thoughts, but I remained silent.

Loki smiled his hands clasped behind his back. "Now, now I think we both know that this is one of the last places you thought you would find yourself," he leaned closer glancing around sarcastically and whispered, "You behave as though you were dragged here against your will." Loki circled me like a vulture; I could feel his gaze on me burning a hole through my already weakened defenses.

He stopped his circling standing in front of me now, his fingers ghosted down the side of my face, and along the length of my arm lingering on my hip. I pretended not to notice, trying so very hard not to look him in the eyes.

Those gorgeous green eyes, so full of mischief.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere, with a little more privacy…"

"LOKI!" I watched his jaw tighten, and he let out a breath. "Or perhaps not…" he whispered ironically. Suddenly a massive hand clapped him on the shoulder.

I took the opportunity to excuse myself and disappear from the hall. I quickly made my way through the long corridor, and as soon as I was far enough away from the great hall I leaned against the nearest wall, my heart racing in my chest.

There was something about Loki that was unsettling; whether it was his smooth talking abilities, the way he articulated his every word defiant and pronounced. I shook my head trying to rid him from my mind: I turned and pushed open the doors to my chambers.

I was relieved to find it empty; all of the servants were busy catering to those that celebrated in the great hall. My room was reasonably sized and tastefully furnished according to my needs, and I made my way now to the clothing armoire choosing more comfortable attire.

I managed to remove my jewels, and pulled the pins free from my hair, allowing it to cascade down my back and over my shoulders. Removing my shawl and tossing it on the bed, I stood with my back facing the large floor length mirror in the corner, twisting my arm behind my back managing to pull the zipper on my dress down halfway.

I had to admit that run in with Loki, had left me a bit flustered. I didn't know what it was about him that set me on edge. He was mysterious, and there was an enticing danger that drew me to him and sent chills down my spine. I recalled the way his fingers softly touched my skin, and it felt as though his hand had branded itself against my waist.

For the second time that night I attempted to put him out of my mind focusing my concentration again on my zipper. I finally managed to coax it low enough for me to shimmy out of the elaborate garb and it pooled into a heap at my feet. The next part usually required some assistance and unfortunately there was no one available at the moment to help me with my corset. I frowned at myself in the mirror suddenly feeling incompetent.

"Would you like some help?" I spun around shocked, and gasped in surprise coming face to face with Loki himself.

"How did-?!" My breath hitched and my voice died in my throat.

He held a single slender finger to his lips, and I suddenly forgot how to form simple words. "Shhhhh…" he gave me a mischievous smile clearly pleased with my reaction.

I had been stunned into silence, not sure what to do. To be fair I wasn't in any real danger, although he had technically broken and entered I had yet to find my voice and summon the guards.

I mentally slapped myself; summon the guards and tell them what? Prince Loki had invaded my privacy and was now standing at a tantalizingly close proximity in my bedchambers?

He stepped closer giving me the once over, and I was suddenly aware that I was only half decent standing there in my petticoat and corset. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks and lowered my eyes.

Loki held my chin between his fingers and slowly lifted my gaze to meet his, his thumb brushing over my bottom lip, along my jawline catching a tendril of my auburn hair and tucking it behind my ear.

I stood frozen by his touch as he regarded me, again feeling very self-conscious. This was a prince of Asgard standing here before me for Odinsake. Did I have no shame?

All reason escaped me as Loki spun me around so I was facing the mirror, his fingers tracing the outline of my collarbone sweeping upward into the soft curve of my neck. His hands were sure and gentle but slightly cool to the touch causing goose bumps to break out over my exposed flesh.

I wasn't expecting what he did next when I suddenly felt his lips against the back of my neck planting soft butterfly kisses down the length of my spine. I fought back the urge to let out a soft moan. I should have called out done something, but my body betrayed me by responding to his every touch, and I felt myself lean into him as Loki's hands smoothed down over my sides and snaked themselves around my waist.

Loki smiled against my neck, and my head tilted back to rest on his shoulder. "I asked if you would like some help to unknot your corset strings my lady." His voice was velvet in my ear, his breath hot on my neck it was all I could do to stop my knees from giving out from under me.

"Ye…yes…" I breathed, and he gave a low chuckle in response green eyes twinkling naughtily as he watched our reflection entwined together in the mirror.

I closed my eyes, while Loki's hands found the end of the long ribbon and proceeded to undo the first knot painstakingly slowly while his fingers traced patterns all down my back.

I struggled to breathe unsure of what his antics were doing to me. My breath was coming hard and fast, and I flushed again becoming aware of how embarrassing the whole situation was. I stiffened and tried to turn to face him in a meager attempt to protest, but Loki grabbed my wrists and held me fast.

"I trust that perhaps just maybe, you are enjoying this as much as I am…are you really going to deny me know?" he asked playfully. Again I was rendered speechless; it was as though he had read my mind.

I managed to peek up at him through my eyelashes attempting to covet some of my virtue. He was giving me a choice I realized, as he watched me his gaze set a cold fire to my blood all over again. I threw all caution to the wind allowing myself to surrender going limp beneath his fingers. I would be no match for his godly strength.

"Now isn't that better?" Loki smiled and caught my eye in the mirror. "Mmmmm," the remark resounded deep within his chest, "You are quite breath talking, and rather ravishing if I do say so my lady…" I blushed crimson.

He worked deft and quick and the knots came apart effortlessly in his capable hands. Bit by bit I could feel the pressure alleviate, and air slowly seeped back into my lungs. When the last of the strings were unknotted the corset slipped from my body, and I was exposed to the cool air of my chambers. I was suddenly the most exposed and vulnerable that I had felt in my entire life.

Loki felt my embarrassment; looking away he collected my shawl from the bed and draped it over my shoulders. I couldn't bring myself to look at him despite all that had just passed between us. Again he took my chin between his fingers and tenderly pressed his lips against mine. When we parted he gave me a small reassuring but mysteriously mischievous smile and turned to leave.

I suddenly remembered how to speak again, "Loki…wait…"

Loki stopped at the door looking back at me over his shoulder, "Yes my lady?" He sounded so innocent that I didn't know what to say and I felt myself blush again. "Thank you for helping me with my corset strings."

"Don't worry, it was my pleasure," he smiled mischievously, "I'll see you later." I held my shawl tightly, as the door closed silently behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please R&R and let me know if you would like the story to continue! **

**Check out the Imagine Loki Blog on Tumblr here to submit story ideas and read other Imagine Loki Fics! **

** X-Breath of Fresh Air-X**


End file.
